Every Heart  Gaara x OC One Shot
by Mina-Tsunami
Summary: Spoilers! I'm no good with summaries, so please check it out in the Author's Note! It's all in there. OCxGaa


**Author's Note: I do not own the characters of Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san. If I did own them, then..well, let's not go into details. **

**Toruno Suzuka belongs to moi. :3**

**And... here's a basic summary.. kinda long, actually..of who Suzuka is and how she's with Gaara. 3 This is purely fanmade, peoples. No frets.**

**:spoilers are ahead for people who don't follow the manga - Shippuuden:**

This is a one-shot that I whipped up in an hour for my friends. :3

Oh, and spoilers ahead, for those of you who don't follow the manga.

To avoid the confusion, here are some things that you should know: this is based on a Naruto RPG that my friends and I have been doing for over a year.

Sabaku no Gaara was sent to stay in Konoha for a month in the winter time for a special meeting with the Hokage - Tsunade no baa-chan. He had been walking around, completely lost and unable to find the hotel he was staying in.

Toruno Suzuka, a kunoichi from Konoha, was sitting outside in the snow while drinking her hot cocoa like she always did. However, when she saw Gaara, she had no idea why he was there. She wasn't scared of him; she greeted him like she would with any other person. And that was the start of a very unusual friendship. She never touched him, because the sand would come up and protect Gaara.

Their friendship tightens, and before they knew it, Gaara and Suzuka were going to the Konoha Winter Festival at the end of the month together. After that, he asked her to go to Suna with him, and she happily agreed. Suzuka stayed there for a long while, and then the Kazekage asked her this question: "Will you stay with me..?"

Of course, the kunoichi agreed, but that happily ever after didn't last long. Suzuka was brought back to Konoha for an extraordinary mission from Tsunade-sama, and the Akatsuki took that as the chance to capture Gaara. Temari had sent an urgent note back to Konoha for Suzuka to get her arse back to Suna. Being told the horrible news, the Toruno angrily set off to find the Kazekage. Within no time, she had arrived, and a few other nin from Konoha were there, too. Team 8, and another addition to the Akatsuki.

(This is where we had to hurry up and end, since one of the RP members lost interest. D: )

Deidara and Sasori were both killed in battle, and Gaara was set free - though he was now an ex-jinchuuriki. Team 8 went with Suzuka and Gaara back to Sunagakure, where eveything was slowly going back to a peaceful state. Suzuka was called back for another mission, unfortunately, right after she had returned from rescuing Gaara. Team 8 (Hinata, Kiba, and Shino) went back to Konoha with the Toruno, and that was that. She had stayed there for a month to help Iruka-sensei take care of and train the academy students.

Then..that's where the one-shot comes in. 8D Enjoy. 

**And some people on DA like it, so I decided to put it up on here, yay!**

**Every Heart is (c) by BoA. :D (just so you know)**

**

* * *

**

**Every Heart**

**Toruno Suzuka x Sabaku no Gaara**

_**'Ikutsu namida o nagashitara**_

_**every heart**_

_**sunao ni nareru darou**_

_**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara**_

_**every heart**_

_**kokoro mita sareru no darou'**_

"Suzuka-chan, you have a letter," Tsunade-sama's assistant, Shizune, walked up to the Chuunin that was sitting down in the Hokage's office. Suzuka glanced over at Shizune, peeling her eyes away from view outside. She ran a hand through her jet-black hair and sighed slightly, feeling rather down.

"Who is it from, Shizune-chan?" she asked, slowly standing up from her seat to retrieve the note from the anonymous sender. The Konoha nin wasn't in the mood for anything. Ever since Tsunade-sama sent her out for another mission, she never had the time to.. see him anymore. Damnit, Tsunade no baa-chan! 'Why did you have to make me so miserable!?' she thought with some anger, but not a whole lot.

Fixing her Konoha hitai-ate around her neck, the Toruno took hold of the note from Shizune's hands, and she unrolled it to see what it said:

_**"Suzuka-chan, **_

_**There was never a time where the thought of you left my mind.**_

_**You were the only one, and I plan for it to be that way.**_

_**Meet me at the hilltop that shows the perfect view of the Hokage Monument at 10:00 P.M..**_

_**I want to tell you something.."**_

Suzuka blinked a few times. Who would write that to her? Naruto wouldn't have, would he? No no, they were only best friends, and they were staying that way, right? Then who the hell would it be? Sure, she could go down the list of guy friends and see whom it came from, but.. that'd take way too much time! The Chuunin smoothed out her black mid-thigh length shorts and nodded to the Hokage's assistant before walking out of the house. Thirty minutes until she would have to meet Anonymous. She fidgeted with the necklace that she had gotten from.. him, wondering who the letter was from. Of all the nights, it just had to be a rather cold one.. Her maroon sleeveless top did nothing to help with that at all!

"Well, I might as well get there early..." she whispered to herself, passing by the famous Ichiraku's Ramen bar. The familiar sight of black and orange made her chuckle to herself, but instead of meeting the energetic future-Hokage, Suzuka went on walking towards the hill. It had been a while since she had gone there, actually. It would be nice to be able to sit there for a while and think for a few moments, right?

'_**nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**_

_**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta'**_

Her silver-blue eyes gazed up at the millions of twinkling stars overhead in the black sky, a small smile crossing over her features. Suzuka let out a soft sigh and sat down on the grassy hill, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. Taking in a deep breath, her eyes widened. For a split second, she thought she could smell - .. his scent haunted her. Why did she have to be bound to Konohagakure for a month? Just why? Tsunade-sama knew that Suzuka was in love with him!

_It just wasn't fair._

_**'meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_**kyou mo takaisora miageteiru'**_

'Will she be there?' he thought, actually nervous for the first time in a long while. He hadn't been so nervous ever since.. when he argued with the long gone Shukaku about the thought of having her stay. Little did they know that they were going to be separated for quite some time. To his understanding, after he was rescued, the girl of his dreams had to return back to Konoha for a month long mission. The teen's aquamarine eyes narrowed slightly. He was going to have a word with Tsunade.

The boy ran a slightly shaking hand through his red hair as he gazed up at the stars as if he was asking them for answers. When Naruto had mentioned the fact that his friends fueled his strength, he finally came to an understanding of it. In order to overcome an obstacle in battle, think of protecting your most loved ones. Think of the ones that have a piece of your heart, and never let them go.

He would never let _her_ go.

The leader fixed the large gourd strapped to his back, giving himself something to do to calm his anxious behavior. He was just so close to being next to her again.. As soon as their gazes met, he would just take her in his arms and hold on tight.

As soon as that thought came to play, she was in view. There..right in front of him! She was looking so sad and lonely.. but..not anymore. She would never be that way again! A real smile came into play when he savored the fact that he was going to say her name again:

_**"Suzuka-chan.."**_

_**'donna egao ni deaetara**_

_**every heart**_

_**yume wo fumidasereruyo**_

_**hitowa**_

_**kanashimi no mukou ni**_

_**every heart**_

_**shiawase ukabete nemuru'**_

Suzuka's eyes widened. Could it be? Could it really be the one that she had been missing for so long? A few minutes beforehand, she had sworn that she had his scent lingering around. And finally, finally.. They were able to see each other again.. after all that time. She quickly turned around, jumping up from her spot and smiling happier than ever. As if on cue, tears formed in her eyes and began to involuntary spill down her face. The kunoichi let out a soft sigh and ran over to the Kazekage, wrapping her arms around him and holding on tight. Too happy to say a long chain of loving words, Suzuka only managed to whisper out the boy's name.

"Gaara-kun... I missed you.." she spoke softly into his ear, burying her face into his shoulder as she felt him rub her back and return her tight, loving embrace.

Gaara more than happily wrapped his arms around Suzuka in a loving manner, resting his head against her own. He closed his eyes and held that smile on his face, unable to hold back a small tear of happiness. The look in her eyes when she saw him made the Kazekage exhale softly. That image would never leave his mind. They could finally be happy together. He didn't know how long they would be like that, but Gaara reminded himself once more to talk with Tsunade about the situation.

He felt Suzuka tighten her hold around him, and he simply returned the favor. Not even hesitating at all, he moved his head and kissed her on the cheek, wanting to stay like that forever. "I missed you, too," he whispered back into the kunoichi's ear, wanting to hear his name being said again. That had been the perfect night; it couldn't have gotten any better.

_**'itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga**_

_**yasuraka ni nareru youni'**_

Not even daring to pull away from Suzuka, Gaara kept close and rubbed her back again to get her full attention. However, he wanted to see the reaction on her face whenever he said the words that he always wanted to hear from her. Planting another kiss on the cheek, he placed one of his hands on the side of her neck, which made Suzuka move her head away from his shoulder.

"Suzuka-chan... I want to tell you something," he started, having a few problems with coming up on what to say.

The letter immediately flashed into the Toruno's mind, and the teen smiled softly, "Yes, Gaara-kun?"

"I... never had the chance to even spend a whole lot of time with you after you rescued me. And when we got back to Suna, I thought everything was going to be like it used to be. However, Tsunade sent out for you to come back to Konoha for a mission, right? And ever since you left, I've felt another kind of loneliness inside of me.. I didn't know what it was at first, and I thought that I was going to get used to it, but after having a dream of you, it finally came to me. I needed you to be there with me.." he paused, gathering up some more thoughts as he stared into her beautiful gaze.

"Gaara-kun..." Suzuka repeated his name, speechless. She never thought that they would have so much of an impact on each other already.. but she could tell why it did. The two were probably destined to be together, like soul mates. She smiled sadly at the Kazekage and felt some more threatening tears come down her face.

"I don't want to be away from you, Suzuka-chan. Not again. Which is why I'm going to ask this again, but with a more deeper meaning.. Will you stay with me..forever? Suzuka-chan, I love you.." Gaara confessed, immediately feeling the grip around him tightening again.

Suzuka embraced him tightly once more, unable to show the ex-jinchuuriki how much she felt and loved him in return. She wasn't even so sure if her feet were touching the ground! The kunoichi looked into those gorgeous aquamarine eyes and held back her tears, moving her head forward and stealing a long, soft and passionate kiss on the lips from him. Gaara had returned the kiss with the same powerful value, wanting to show her how much he cared for her.

It was as if the weights from his shoulder -and heart- were lifted and thrown away to the side.

His heart beat went much faster as soon as he heard those long awaited words from Suzuka's mouth.

"I love you, Gaara-kun... of course I will stay with you.."

_**'osanai kioku no kata sumi ni**_

_**atatakai basho ga aru soushi**_

_**hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga**_

_**itsumo kagayaite ita**_

_**so shine'**_


End file.
